It Takes Time
by kamenashi
Summary: Kaidoh never expected to have such strong feelings towards anyone, especially not Inui. Can Kaidoh change his shy nature, or is their relationship too awkward to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Kaidoh Kaoru wasn't really all that mean. He just... wasn't good with people. So when a first year accidentally hit a tennis ball and it landed near Kaidoh, he couldn't help but glare and hiss as the first year approached. That was his usual reaction in situations such as the one he was presently in. He was satisfied as the first year screamed and ran off, forgetting all about the tennis ball he had came to retrieve.

Inui Sadaharu looked up from his notebook long enough to glance in Kaidoh's general direction. An eyebrow shot up but it was just Kaidoh being Kaidoh so Inui smiled before turning his attention back to Echizen who was practicing in front of him.

Not many people knew what was going on between Kaidoh and Inui, despite the fact that at times, their relationship was painfully obvious. Kaidoh was often paranoid, despite the fact that Inui reassured him that everyone was blissfully unaware that the two members of the Seigaku tennis team were dating. Inui was sure there were other couples - Eiji and Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji, and Ryoma and Momo (possibly; there was a sixty-five percent chance that something was going on between the pair).

"What about Kawamura-senpai?" Kaidoh asked one afternoon. "He's straight," Inui had answered, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Kaidoh wasn't really sure when he started having those odd feelings towards Inui, but he knew those feelings were something he had never experienced before. He hated the way Inui made him feel. It was a sign of weakness.

His intentions had been noble enough when he started. All he had wanted was an extra practice schedule so he could stay in shape and get better at tennis.

One day he stood in front of the changing rooms, panting heavily. Inui walked up to him, his usual notebook in tow. "How was your jog?"

Kaidoh shot him his best glare. "... Fine."

Inui had become used to Kaidoh's glares by that point. He simply smiled in response. "Good. Meet me at our usual spot at 2:30," he said before turning to walk away.

The other boy watched the person he had fallen for walk away. He continued to stand there panting before he entered the changing room.

At 2:25, Kaidoh had been at their usual spot for 25 minutes. He was breathing heavily as usual and swinging his racket back and forth, the water he was standing in going up to the back of his knees.

Time seemed to stop as he waited for Inui to arrive. The other didn't usually take that long to get there. Kaidoh started to get distracted and sad (although he'd never admit it) and began messing up his racket swings.

He sighed softly and slipped on a particularly slippery rock. Falling backwards, Kaidoh had no time to think. His arms flailing, he was sure he was going to die.

Until a pair of arms caught him and stopped his fall. Flopping like a fish out of water, Kaidoh looked up into Inui's eyes. Inui grinned down at Kaidoh, making no attempt to let him go.

After regaining his composure, Kaidoh stood up straight, hissing. He slowly spun around to face Inui, smirking slightly as he realized that he had splashed water all over the other.

An eyebrow shot up behind the glasses frame and Inui took three steps in the water, moving closer to his boyfriend and tilting his head sideways slightly, moving his face closer to the other's.

Without thinking, Kaidoh turned his head so Inui's puckered lips landed on his cheek.

Looking disappointed, Inui pulled back and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He pulled out his notebook and scribbled something down while Kaidoh frowned deeply, standing there dumbly before moving away and resuming his racket swings.

Inui observed the other, closing his notebook and tucking it under his arm. The smallest of smiles was on his face.

Moments later, Kaidoh was sweating and his concentration was gone as he felt his boyfriend's eyes on him. A frown came across his face and he hissed.

Inui looked innocent enough standing there. By that point, Kaidoh had stopped the racket swings altogether. "Why won't you let me kiss you? There's nothing to be afraid of, Kaoru."

It sent chills up his spine when Inui talked like that. His defenses were totally down until he came back to reality and scowled. "I'm not afraid," Kaidoh hissed.

"Then prove it."

He wasn't sure how to prove it. Well, he was. But Kaidoh Kaoru could not do it. Because he was afraid. He licked his lips, looking down at the water that he stood in.

A sigh escaped Inui's lips and he got out of the water. "I see," he muttered more to himself than to Kaidoh.

Feeling defeated, Kaidoh hissed quietly as he stepped out of the water as well.

The whole situation felt awkward as he walked over to his bag and put his racket in it, allowing his legs to air dry. He walked back over to where Inui stood and hissed as he grabbed his hand, holding on tight. Inui was satisfied as he adjusted his notebook once more under his arm and walked next to his boyfriend. There was a ninety-seven percent chance that they were headed towards Kaidoh's favorite fast food restaurant.

When they arrived, Inui ordered a salad and sighed as Kaidoh ordered his usual unhealthy food. When Inui was around, Kaidoh was only allowed to eat unhealthy food on certain occasions. Not in the mood to protest, Inui grabbed his salad and went to find a table as Kaidoh waited for his food to get done.

Sitting at a table near a window, Inui predicted that it would take far longer than normal for Kaidoh's food to be prepared and there was a forty-seven percent chance that he'd get the wrong food. Kaidoh would probably get angry. Inui opened his notebook, preparing to write down any important information. His cheeks got warmer as Kaidoh made his way empty-handed to the table just as Inui's notebook opened to a page with the words "Sadaharu and Kaoru". Inui quickly slammed the notebook shut as Kaidoh went into a rant about the service. By the time he was finished complaining, an extremely unattractive worker called out Kaidoh's order from a receipt. As he started walking to get his food, Inui warned him. "Open the bag, you'll probably get the wrong food." He heard Kaidoh grumbling under his breath as he opened the bag and saw it was indeed the wrong food.

It took several moments until Kaidoh got his correct order. By the time he made his way back to Inui, the other had already finished his salad and was hidden behind his notebook once more. He took no notice to Kaidoh, who started eating his food hungrily.

Kaidoh didn't really like the fact that he was being ignored. He frowned deeply and continued eating, wondering if he'd done something to anger the other. Was it even possible to make Inui mad?

After several more moments, Inui closed his notebook and adjusted his glasses before watching Kaidoh eat.

The younger of the two couldn't stand the feeling that he was being watched so he stared out the window instead. It had started to rain lightly, which annoyed Kaidoh and he hoped it wouldn't storm and that the rain would stay as calm as it was at that moment so he could get in more practice.

Inui was actually quite content as he put his chin on the palm of his hand and watched Kaidoh. The other seemed so nervous. Inui loved seeing Kaidoh like that. He loved seeing him so vulnerable.

Kaidoh took his time eating as he waited for the rain to stop. When the drops of water showed no signs of slowing down but instead coming down harder, a wave of annoyance passed over Kaidoh and he finally looked across the table at Inui.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaidoh asked, the annoyance evident in his voice.

A small smile was still on Inui's face and he nodded, not minding getting a little wet.

The two threw their trash away and gave each other a glance before Inui pushed open the door and started jogging.


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment he woke up that day, Inui knew there was an eighty-nine percent chance of rain.

Now he was jogging down the sidewalk, his glasses getting soaking wet. He looked behind him to see Kaidoh right on his heels. Inui grabbed the other's hand and without thinking, Kaidoh clung to his boyfriend as they ran through the rain.

"Where to?" Inui shouted over the rain.

Kaidoh thought and said the place that happened to be closest. "My house."

Unable to hold back a small smirk, Inui continued jogging.

Moments later, they were both exhausted and their jog had turned into a speed walk, Kaidoh using his tennis racket to shelter them from some of the now torrential rain.

They finally arrived outside of Kaidoh's house. No one was home, just as he suspected.

Unlocking the door, Kaidoh walked in with Inui behind him. Inui had been in Kaidoh's house twice before yet he had never met the other's family.

Kicking off his shoes, Kaidoh waited for Inui to do the same before leading the way to his bedroom.

Once there, Kaidoh grabbed a towel plus a clean pair of shorts and a shirt. He did the same for Inui.

Blushing as he shoved the outfit and towel towards his boyfriend, he muttered something about those being the largest clothes he owned and how he hoped they fit the other. Then the younger boy gave Inui directions to the bathroom where he could change.

Once Inui was gone, Kaidoh closed his bedroom door and quickly got out of his wet clothes before drying himself off with the towel. Standing completely naked, images of Inui wearing Kaidoh's clothes flashed through his mind.

Then his bedroom door opened and Inui entered, fully clothed in Kaidoh's outfit, his wet clothes in his arms. For a moment, Kaidoh thought he was imagining things. But no, Inui really was standing there in his clothes.

Well. The older boy rather liked the sight in front of his eyes. Kaidoh had a very nice... body.

He was so focused on how tight his shirt was on Inui, how it seemed to show off his muscles. And the shorts were tight too. Was Inui wearing boxers underneath them?

"Sorry, I called your name and knocked a few times and didn't get a response so I wanted to make sure you were okay," Inui explained calmly.

Why was he apologizing? As Kaidoh looked down and realized he was totally naked, he let the towel in his hand fall to the ground as his cheeks turned crimson.

Once he was able to speak again, Kaidoh shot Inui a fierce glare. "You should have knocked harder," he spat, grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend since he was so embarrassed.

Sighing, Inui stayed where he was, afraid to move in case he did something else wrong.

It was pointless to ask Inui to leave, so with what little dignity he had left - Kaidoh got dressed. He took his time in pulling a t-shirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process. Then he pulled a pair of shorts on. However, he didn't bother to put his usual bandanna on his head. When he was satisfied with how he looked, Kaidoh glanced over at Inui who quickly turned away.

Hissing softly, Kaidoh bent over and picked up the towel and wet clothes.

"Let's put these in the dryer," he said, walking past Inui and heading towards the laundry room.

Pushing his glasses up on his face, Inui followed his boyfriend.

Once there, Kaidoh threw his clothes and towel into the dryer. Inui mimicked his actions and in the mess of towel and clothes, Kaidoh was sure he saw a pair of plaid boxers that certainly didn't belong to him.

Almost as if on instinct, Kaidoh's eyes traveled downwards on Inui's body and stopped right at his crotch. His boyfriend said nothing about how Kaidoh's eyes seemed to be glued there, but an eyebrow did raise high above his glasses. "Are you going to start the dryer?" Inui asked, an amused tone in his voice.

Snapping back to reality, Kaidoh started the dryer and looked up at Inui. He would have asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink, but considering they had just eaten, he decided not to.

"Um. So Inui-senpai, what do you want to do?" Kaidoh asked, scratching at the back of his neck.

"... I'd really like it if you called me Sadaharu," he answered. "And why don't we go back to your room, Kaoru?"

Kaidoh nodded, knowing he couldn't call his boyfriend by his first name yet. But he began leading the way back to his room.

Once there, Kaidoh entered his room. After Inui was inside, the younger boy closed and locked the door.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kaidoh asked awkwardly.

A small smile crossed his face and Inui nodded. "Sure."

Kaidoh was better in situations that didn't require talking so he was relieved when Inui agreed to the movie.

Pulling out a rather cheesy tennis drama called Happy!, Kaidoh put it into his DVD player before walking backwards towards his bed and sitting down. Between Inui's legs.

Smirking, Inui grabbed Kaidoh's shirt as the other tried to jump up. The younger boy looked back at Inui with wide eyes, his cheeks pink. "Stop panicking. These are the things typical teenage couples are expected to do. Just calm down," Inui instructed, moving farther back onto the bed and pulling Kaidoh with him.

Still feeling nervous, Kaidoh stayed in between the other's legs.

As the movie went on, the younger boy started getting used to the whole situation.

45 minutes into the movie, he gave in and rest his head on Inui's chest, attempting to get comfortable.

The small gesture alone made Inui glad and an hour into the movie, he wrapped his arms around Kaidoh, his hands on the other's chest and back.

Kaidoh found that he didn't really mind Inui's arms around him. He felt safe and generally happy (ironic, considering the movie they were watching...) and it confused him.

Then there was only ten minutes left in the movie and Kaidoh had to force back the usual tears that spilled over at that part of the movie.

Inui had actually enjoyed the movie, although he had no idea what it was about because he had been too busy staring at Kaidoh or thinking about him.

Once the movie was over, Kaidoh let the credits roll and didn't bother to move from his spot in between the other's legs. He looked up at Inui who was looking down at him.

Inui's face got closer to his and Kaidoh knew his boyfriend was going to try to kiss him again. So Kaidoh sat bolt upright, their foreheads colliding (but not their lips, just as Kaidoh had planned). Inui gasped in pain and rubbed at his forehead. Kaidoh took that chance to hop off the bed and take the DVD out of the player.

He heard an exasperated sigh come from Inui. "Do you even want to be together?"

Kaidoh opened the DVD case. He was so surprised by Inui's random question that he dropped the DVD. Bending over to pick it up, he searched for the right words but before he could find them, Inui was speaking again.

"Because it sure doesn't seem like it. We've been together for--"

"Eight months, nine days, and fourteen hours," Kaidoh finished, blushing. "I know. But I'm just not ready to do anything yet."

Inui frowned, his brows furrowing. "At least act like you're remotely interested in me."

Kaidoh let out a mix of a sigh and a hiss, finally standing straight again and enclosing the DVD in its case.

He turned to face Inui, who was now sitting on the edge of Kaidoh's bed, one leg crossed over the other.

Kaidoh walked towards the other so he was standing in front of him, then he put one hand on Inui's shoulder in what he hoped was a romantic gesture. Uncrossing his legs, Inui put his hands on Kaidoh's waist and pulled the other onto his lap.

"..." His cheeks turning crimson, Kaidoh didn't notice that he had tightened his grip on Inui's shoulder. Now straddling the other, Kaidoh looked down at Inui's chest, avoiding eye contact.

With a smile, Inui put his finger under the other's chin and tilted Kaidoh's face upwards so he was looking at him.

Still blushing, Kaidoh looked at Inui. He found himself bringing his face closer to the other's and Inui did the same, wondering if his boyfriend would really go through with it.

Their lips were so close that Kaidoh could feel Inui's shallow breath. Deciding to close that distance, Kaidoh pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away, his heart beating out of his chest as he realized what he had done. His hand fell from Inui's shoulder and Kaidoh slowly got to his feet, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

That was all Inui had wanted, and a smile was on his face as he licked his lips for any remainder of Kaidoh's taste.

Inui didn't bother to write in his notebook.

Kaidoh felt extremely odd and breathless. He felt as though he had been playing a game of tennis for a day without stopping.

Trying to calm himself down, Kaidoh ran a hand through his dark hair. Glancing out the window, he noticed the rain had stopped.

Inui looked at his watch, realizing how late it was. "I should probably go, I'll see you in school tomorrow and give you your clothes back. Make sure you bring mine as well," Inui said calmly, getting to his feet.

Kaidoh wondered how Inui was so okay with everything. He nodded and then Inui pulled him into a tight hug and all Kaidoh could do was bury his face against the other's chest, feeling horribly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaidoh yawned as he made his way to school the next day. He carried Inui's clothes in a bag in his hand. His eyes watering from being so exhausted and yawning so much, Kaidoh adjusted his tennis bag on his shoulder.

After Inui had left the previous night, Kaidoh took a shower and ate dinner awkwardly. Then he was unable to fall asleep. There was too much on his mind, mostly Inui though. It wasn't fair that Kaidoh was a second year and his boyfriend a third year. Kaidoh constantly forced himself not to think about the fact that his boyfriend was going to leave and go to high school soon.

As he walked into school, Kaidoh hissed quietly under his breath and was barely awake, unable to focus in any of his classes that day. He wished it was time for tennis practice so he could see his boyfriend -- no, play tennis.

Yawning through out the day, Kaidoh was glad when it was finally time for tennis practice. Lugging all of his stuff with him, Kaidoh thought he might fall asleep on the court.

Changing into his tennis uniform, the second year pulled his green bandanna onto his head and waited in the changing room for Inui to arrive.

Once the other got there, Kaidoh took a deep breath and shoved the bag of clothes towards his boyfriend before taking his own clothes back in return.

The fact that they were alone and standing there wordlessly staring at each other made Kaidoh nervous, so he grabbed his racket and told his boyfriend that he'd see him on the court. Kaidoh left and went outside, hissing softly under his breath as he made his way towards the courts.

The first years were already there and Kaidoh scowled, taking a ball and beginning to practice his serves. When he hit his fourth straight ball into the middle of the net, Kaidoh became angry and embarrassed.

Inui (when had he come out of the changing room?) shook his head and walked over to Kaidoh. "Are you all right?" he asked patiently.

"I'm fine," Kaidoh growled, angrily serving another ball... directly into the net.

Inui sighed softly, his mouth forming a thin line. It was obvious that he was disappointed. "Perhaps you should take a break," he suggested, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Staying silent for a few seconds, Kaidoh blinked. "Whatever," he said, storming off the court and beginning to jog. He had skipped his usual morning jog that day, too exhausted to move from his bed until he was nearly late for school.

Kaidoh was in his usual bad mood and Inui sighed as he began practicing himself.

Moments later, Kaidoh returned, panting heavily. He was apparently in a much better mood as he picked up his racket and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Play with me... Inui-sempai," Kaidoh requested, dragging out the "sempai" part.

Had he been in an anime, Inui would have gotten a heavy nosebleed and fainted. Instead, Inui felt much warmer and his sweatpants got tighter. Hiding his excitement with his tennis racket, Inui nodded. "You're on... Kaoru-chan." He smirked as Kaidoh's cheeks turned pink. "But I won't go easy on you."

The match started with Inui's serve. The couple knew each other's style of play so well that it became a tedious match. Inui ended up winning and all Kaidoh could do was stand there pouting.

The other Seigaku regulars (except for Tezuka) had ended up watching the match. As Kaidoh practically dragged himself off the court, Momoshiro gave him a bright grin. "Good, but not good enough, eh, Viper?"

Kaidoh shot him a glare. "Do you want to fight?" he asked weakly, walking towards the changing room without waiting for a response from Momoshiro. They argued all the time, yet Kaidoh considered him a close friend.

When he emerged from the changing room, Momoshiro was waiting for him happily. "Do you want to go out to eat with Echizen and me?" he asked.

Kaidoh nodded. "Okay. Can Inui-sempai come as well?" he asked, looking down at the ground. Inui had entered the changing room just as Kaidoh had exited it.

Wondering why Kaidoh wanted to bring his boyfriend along with them, Momoshiro frowned. "All right."

As Echizen walked over to the pair, Momoshiro explained the situation to him.

Echizen looked puzzled but agreed with the plans before making his way towards the changing rooms.

Growing slightly impatient, Kaidoh leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms over his chest. Momoshiro sighed and moved closer to Kaidoh, starting a conversation about their day at school. When Kaidoh let it slip that he was tired since someone had been over his house the previous day, he was relieved to notice Inui and Echizen emerging from the changing room together.

Kaidoh jogged over to Inui before Momoshiro could question him. Echizen had told Inui he was coming out to eat with them so the group made their way to the same fast food restaurant Kaidoh and Inui had been at the previous day.

It was difficult for Inui to pretend like he and Kaidoh were not dating, especially since it was obvious that they were to everyone but Kaidoh. He was convinced that no one else knew that they were together.

Once they arrived, Kaidoh said he was ordering his usual unhealthy food. Inui protested, reminding Kaidoh that he had eaten that the day before. Momoshiro's unasked question was answered. He remained quiet, finding it almost cute how Inui got to regulate the other boy's meals. Kaidoh hissed and ordered a salad. Inui was pleased.

Momoshiro ordered a kid's meal for Echizen who frowned and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Once everyone had finally gotten their correct food, they sat down at a table and began eating in silence.

Kaidoh looked at Momoshiro. Momoshiro looked at Kaidoh. Then the two began racing, Kaidoh shoving his salad down his throat and Momoshiro biting into his cheeseburger.

Inui shook his head and Echizen stared off into space.

Momoshiro won, grinning brightly as he stuck his tongue full of food out at Kaidoh, who stuck his salad-tongue out in response.

After they were done eating and calm again, Momoshiro and Kaidoh started talking to each other about nothing of important and as Kaidoh laughed - really laughed - Inui sighed, hoping that one day he'd get his boyfriend to laugh like that.

Moments later, the two couples went their separate ways and Inui walked Kaidoh halfway to his house before heading towards his own home.

Once alone, Kaidoh felt relieved and stopped to bend down and pet a stray cat. He smiled slightly as the cat started rolling around and Kaidoh began rubbing its stomach, muttering, "Kitty, kitty, kitty..."

Inui had decided to take a shortcut home, walking a few feet behind Kaidoh. He smiled as he watched his boyfriend pet the cat. It was nice to see Kaidoh happy and carefree. Turning away moments later, Inui walked home and his brain started thinking of ways to make his boyfriend extremely happy.

The next day when Kaidoh walked to school (feeling less tired than he had the day before), he was in a fairly good mood. His day seemed to fly by and when it was time for that afternoon's tennis practice, Kaidoh had tons of energy. When he walked into the changing room, Inui pulled him aside and asked him to go out to a romantic dinner with him that evening and Kaidoh was surprised. He felt oddly giddy and while he pretended to act annoyed as he agreed to the date, Kaidoh had to resist the urge to tackle his boyfriend in a hug.

That day, Kaidoh played tennis rather well.

He went home, took a shower, and realized how nervous he was as he dropped his shirt four times. He had never been to a really fancy place to eat. What if Inui confessed his undying love to Kaidoh in the middle of a crowded restaurant? The thought alone made Kaidoh's heart skip a beat.

Looking extremely under dressed in tight black pants and a white tank top, Kaidoh nervously stood outside his house and waited for Inui to arrive.

Once he saw the tall frame walking towards him, Kaidoh's heart began beating out of his chest and he was relieved to see that Inui wasn't dressed extremely fancy either. The way he looked still managed to take Kaidoh's breath away, even after all that time they'd been dating.

Inui smiled happily, knowing his plan would work out fully well. He instantly noticed how nice Kaidoh looked in those tight pants. Inui cleared his throat, looking at his boyfriend. "You look nice," the older boy said honestly, unable to keep his eyes off of Kaidoh.

The younger boy blushed and attempted to return the compliment. "... S-so do you," he stuttered, looking down at the ground.

Inui continued to smile, moving so he was wrapping his arms around Kaidoh.

The other jumped at the contact but soon relaxed against Inui's touch, leaning closer to him and gently kissing the side of Inui's neck, as if to show how eager and nervous he was.

Inui was surprised when he felt Kaidoh's lips press against his neck and made a mental note to write the occurance in his notebook later that night.

Happy, Inui began leading his boyfriend towards the place where they would be eating.

After a few minutes, Kaidoh worried his teeth into his lower lip and asked, "What restaurant are we going to?"

An eyebrow raised above the frame of Inui's glasses. "Restaurant?" Inui questioned, leading Kaidoh around a corner and revealing a well-decorated tennis court.

Kaidoh's eyes widened as Inui urged him inside the court. The whole setting was extremely romantic and the younger of the two could have fainted from happiness at that moment. He was speechless as his eyes continued to scan the court. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

Out of the corner of his his eye, Inui saw Eiji and Fuji scurrying away. "... Yes," he answered, loving the look of amazement on his boyfriend's face.

Kaidoh hesitated a few seconds before throwing himself at Inui and wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. "Thank you," he muttered, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

Grinning brightly, Inui wrapped his arms around Kaidoh in return. "You're welcome," he responded.

Pulling away, Kaidoh was blushing lightly as he sat on the nearby blanket with a picnic basket on it. "So what food did you bring?"

Inui sat down across from the other and took two neatly made sandwiches out of the picnic basket as well as two boxes of juice.

Kaidoh smiled and grabbed his sandwich before unwrapping it and eating it slowly.

Mimicking his boyfriend's actions, Inui was content sitting out under the setting sun and eating with his lover.

They ate in silence for several moments before Inui spoke, watching Kaidoh sip at his juice. "So." He paused as words failed him. "Are you ready for dessert?" he finally asked.

The younger boy's eyes widened and he somehow managed not to spit his juice everywhere. "Uh, sure," Kaidoh answered awkwardly.

Smiling deviously, Inui pulled out chocolate cupcakes and a can of whipped cream. Kaidoh gave him a blank stare, thinking that the chocolate cupcakes looked rather nice. However, he wondered what the whipped cream was for.

Looking innocent enough, Inui sprayed some of the whipped cream onto his cupcake and then did the same to Kaidoh's.

He handed the cupcake to Kaidoh who blinked before shoving the whole cupcake in his mouth.

Inui laughed before biting into his cupcake, making sure to get whipped cream on his lips.

Kaidoh may have been slow when it came to things regarding relationships, but he wasn't that slow. His eyes darted across Inui's lips. Kaidoh was blissfully unaware of the fact that his own lips were also full of whipped cream. Furrowing his brows in concentration, Kaidoh waited for his boyfriend to do something.

Within seconds, Inui had pushed the picnic basket out of the way and moved even closer to his boyfriend.

Kaidoh felt more awkward and nervous than he had felt in quite some time. He impatiently waited for Inui to make his move.

Putting a hand on Kaidoh's knee, Inui tilted his head and moved his face closer to the other's.

Knowing what was coming, Kaidoh did not duck out of the way as he usually did. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and moved his face even closer to the other boy's until their lips, full of whipped cream, finally met in a gentle kiss.

When Inui's tongue swiped out to lick the whipped cream on Kaidoh's lips, the younger boy didn't stop him but instead slowly parted his lips, putting one hand on Inui's cheek.

Inui's tongue willingly entered his boyfriend's mouth and slowly and carefully explored the area, wanting to remember the taste. Then Kaidoh's tongue acted on its own, colliding with Inui's tongue. Their gentle kissing continued for several moments. Inui moaned softly and caused their lips to vibrate.

Kaidoh's heart was beating out of his chest and he was sure that he was sweating profusely so when he couldn't take any more, he pulled away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand before allowing it to drop to his (considerably tighter than they had been) pants.

Licking his lips, Inui glanced at Kaidoh before trailing his hand upwards from Kaidoh's knee.

"S-stop!" Kaidoh pleaded, his cheeks crimson. "Not here."

Inui listened to his boyfriend and pulled his hand away, hoping that one day he'd be able to touch Kaidoh there. He glanced at the younger boy.

Kaidoh had a sheepish grin on his face as he used his hands to hide his erection. "I love you... Inui... sempai," he said, making eye contact with his boyfriend.

Inui was so surprised that he lost his balance and fell onto his back. Clearing his throat, he sat up again and adjusted his glasses before looking directly into the younger boy's eyes. "I love you, too, Kaidoh Kaoru... chan," he answered easily.

Kaidoh blushed and hissed softly under his breath and Inui knew he had finally made his boyfriend truly happy.


End file.
